


dancing with the [devil]

by svruhiko



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, MC is mentioned once but is not relevant to the plot, Slow Dancing, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svruhiko/pseuds/svruhiko
Summary: Asmo and Solomon go on a date.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	dancing with the [devil]

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift for my friend foghoe, hope you enjoy baby <3 (edited on 05/08/20)

Solomon was getting ready for his “casual” date with Asmodeus, except nothing was casual with the reincarnation of lust. He wasn’t particularly worried about what to wear or his overall appearance, no, he was worried about the other boy going over the top as usual with everything he did.

It was in the demon’s personality to act like that, but the white haired sorcerer didn’t always enjoy being the centre of attention; he liked watching from the side-lines making some witty remarks instead.

A knock on his door shook him away from his train of thoughts, but it was still too early for his outing, and the other demons weren’t allowed in the angel’s dormitories, so he wasn’t really sure who was looking for him outside of his room.

He opened the door with a polite smile, that swiftly changed into a pleased grin. The avatar of lust was looking back at him from the corridor, with a wicked expression on his pretty face.

“Asmo? What are you doing here, you minx?” asked Solomon, trying to sound stern. “You know you can’t be in here! What if someone sees you? Come in, idiot!”

“Aww, is that how you say hi to your handsome boyfriend? You bully!” replied the other with a cheery laugh “I obviously came here to kidnap you, silly human˜”

“Well, guess I can’t say no to that, can I..?”

Solomon stared laughing, finally looking at the other with a content smile

“You look gorgeous as usual, Asmodeus”

“Oh, please don’t make me blush, I already know it baby!”

They both laughed again, so while the sorcerer was distracted the demon decided to steal a kiss, which quickly turned into a short make out session. He was still an “evil” creature, after all.

When they parted, they stayed in silence, just looking at each other and enjoying the others presence for a couple of minutes. After a while they separated, both with their cheeks much rosier than before and their hands joined together.

“C’mon then, let’s go. My evil plan to kidnap you hasn’t even started yet, you’re distracting me with your dashing looks˜” said Asmodeus with an amused smile, looking at the other while they quietly walked out of the building, hand in hand.

“And what does this plan consist of, if I may ask?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see, ‘Mon”

“Still, I don’t particularly trust your planning skills, you know?”

“Well, that’s just plain rude!!! Now shut up and follow me, you won’t be disappointed, I promise˜”

It looked like they were going back to the House of Lamentation, so at least Solomon was familiar with the place. The halls were strangely empty, not even MC was in sight, which was strange itself since she always had at least one of the brothers following her like a lost dog. Too bad he couldn’t make fun of them.

While he was distracted, they had reached the destination: the observatory room. The lights were off, but the natural glow of the moon together with the warm flame of some candles, lit up the place just enough for them to see everything.

The floor was covered in soft blankets and plush pillows, and he could see some mugs full of a steaming hot beverage on a low table near them. Solomon was taking in everything, while Asmodeus stood quietly next to him, looking at his reactions and smiling full of affection for the other boy.

“…So, do you like it here?” The demon asked with a strangely shy tone, meeting the sorcerer’s eyes with a light blush on his cheeks.

“You know I always like what you do for me, babe.” Solomon lightly kissed his hand, still joined together with his “Thanks, by they way. I really like this…”

They then sat down on the soft floor, close to each other and with their limbs intertwined. It was the night of the full moon, so the sky was clear of clouds and the stars were shining brightly. He could recognize some constellations that they studied previously in class, thinking about how the sky would’ve looked right now back in the human world.

“Here” the avatar of lust said, passing him one of the mugs, which smelled like chocolate “Try this, I made it for you!”

Solomon thanked him with a smile, taking the item in his hands and enjoying the warmth that it was emanating. He started carefully sipping, and now he was sure it was some kind of hot chocolate, but with a spicier note in the background.

“It’s good Asmo, it tastes like something I used to drink at home when I couldn’t sleep. I’m proud of your efforts, thank you baby.”

“No problem, hun. You know I love doing these kind of things for you. And I like your surprised smile when you taste things you’re familiar with˜”

The demon sat back down next to him, enjoying his cup of demon-made-hot chocolate. It was quiet while they sipped their drinks, except for the casual noise coming from some animal outside or random shouting in the halls. It was still quiet when they finished drinking, cuddling back down on the blankets and looking together at the stars. Moments like these were the most precious them, since they were rarely alone without someone teasing them or completely ruining the atmosphere.

Minutes or hours were spent lying there in silence, except for the casual kiss between them, and Solomon was starting to doze off, until his boyfriend jump up excitedly, looking all too smug for someone that was on the point of falling asleep just moment before.

“Up, Up, I just had another awesome idea!” He was pulling him up on his feet, the sleepiness on their bodies now completely gone. “Let’s dance!”

“But there’s no music, Asmo…” he mumbles in confusion, looking at the other with a questioning expression.

“Oh, don’t be a bore. The music is in our hearts, baby˜”

“Ugh, that was cheesy. Disgusting… Do it again…”

Asmodeus laughed delighted, while putting his hands around the others waist and urging him in doing the same. When they were in place, they started gently swinging together, with the demon humming one of his tunes and the sorcerer resting his head against the others neck, placing random kisses on his shoulder or on his lips when he wanted him to shut up.

They kept dancing until they were just holding each other, their movements having stopped long ago. It was perfect, and they both silently wished they could stay like this forever, but nothing ever lasts forever, especially not when you have classes in the morning that you can’t skip.

“Let’s go to sleep, angel, it’s already late and my skin won’t be happy tomorrow if we stay up any longer” Asmo broke the silence, but his voice was much softer then some hours ago, so he could tell they were both starting to get sleepy.

“Yes, let’s.” Solomon replied, with a small smile on his face “Thanks, by the way. It was very sweet and I loved it. _I love you_ , Asmo.”

“I love you too, baby˜ Now let’s go before we fall asleep on the floor.”

They kissed one last time under the moonlight, then held hands and went back to the demon’s room.

They both slept peacefully, that night (or morning?), basking in their shared body warmth and their shared breathes.

 ** _If this is what hell looks like_** , Solomon thought before falling asleep, **_then I never want to leave._**

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my native language. hope you enjoyed it, leave kudos and please comment! i'm soft for them and got stuck with another rare pair, lmao.


End file.
